A sleeping bag includes a protective blanket folded in half for providing warmth. A fastening mechanism, such as a zipper, is located along select free edges of the blanket to allow each half of the blanket to be secured together. In this configuration, the sleeping bag functions as bedding in situations where it is not possible to sleep in a bed. For example, sleeping bags are useful for camping or to make floor sleeping more comfortable.
In some instances, a sleeping bag is secured into a storage state with ties. In other instances, a sleeping bag is secured into its storage state by stuffing, folding or rolling the sleeping bag into a storage sack.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.